Me Booth, You Bones
by WolfGirl1331
Summary: Booth gets in touch with his inner caveman. Angst free, sexy fun!


**Well this has taken me a LOT longer to write than I had hoped, sorry about that, but that's what happens when you move house I guess, too much unpacking and not enough writing! I was delighted with the response to 'Lay It All Open,' so I hope you all like this one too. This is not a sequel, and can happily be read as a one-shot, but it is loosely based on the 'caveman' part of Booth which appeared in that story. Quite a few of you said you liked that side of him, so I wanted to have a little fun and explore it a bit further. Special thanks to AryaFan1121 for cementing my thoughts on the title for this. Reviews are very very much appreciated.**

Friday night found Booth and Brennan at the bar in The Founding Fathers, each nursing a celebratory drink after closing their most recent case. They had been dating for several months now, and as such these celebrations were often treated as 'date nights,' especially when a heavy caseload prevented them from spending much of their off duty time together.

Booth raised his hand to call the barman over for another round, while his other arm rested around Brennan's waist, his fingers lightly caressing her side. In the past, Brennan might have regarded this as a show of possessiveness rather than affection. Now, however, she felt comfortable allowing Booth to express his feelings for her in public, without fearing that her independence was being compromised.

After the barman returned with their drinks, Booth handed Brennan hers and smiled.

"Cheers, Bones, we did it again."

Brennan smiled back and clinked her glass with Booth's.

"Cheers."

Even though it was never easy to work on a murder case, there was definitely a high degree of satisfaction in taking a murderer off the streets.

Booth took a sip of his scotch and leant closer to Brennan, his voice taking on a husky tone.

"So, since it's the weekend, I was thinking maybe we could spend it at your place. Nice dinner, few glasses of wine, then … you know." He smiled.

Brennan chuckled, "We move onto more recreational activities?"

"Exactly," Booth replied, pulling her close to press a kiss to her lips.

Booth broke the kiss first and pulled back slightly.

"I'm just going to the restroom, I'll be right back. Then maybe we can get out of here and really get this weekend started."

Brennan smiled and nodded, already anticipating the pleasurable evening ahead of her.

Booth had only been gone for a minute before Brennan felt a presence at her side. Surprised, she looked up into the face of a leering and clearing intoxicated man, whose eyes appraised her body with naked appreciation.

"Hey sweetheart," he slurred, "can I buy you a drink?"

Instantly uncomfortable and more than a little annoyed, Brennan stood from her seat and stepped back.

"No, you cannot. My partner will be returning any minute, I would advise you to leave before that happens. He will not tolerate your advances, and nor will I."

Undeterred, the man took a step towards her. Brennan's nose wrinkled at the stench of alcohol on his breath.

"Aww, come on honey, forget your partner. I can show you a good time," he put his hand on her arm and winked at her, "if you know what I mean."

Brennan yanked her arm roughly from his grasp, her hand forming into a fist as she moved to strike him. Before she could follow through however, another hand closed over hers and gently pushed her aside.

"I'll take care of this one, Bones."

Booth grabbed the drunkard by his shirt collar and shoved him roughly up against the bar.

"Listen pal, you better keep your drunken hands OFF my girlfriend, you got that? Or do I need to make a more lasting impression on you, huh?"

The man looked nervous and stuttered in response, his drunken bravado having evaporated with Booth's treatment of him. Booth tapped him roughly on the cheek.

"What? I didn't hear you!"

The man slurred out a reply, "I, uh, listen man, I was just, you know, talking to the lady."

Booth pulled him away from the bar and slammed him back into it, causing the glasses behind him to rattle.

"You don't TALK to her, you don't TOUCH her, you don't even go NEAR her again, you got that buddy?"

"Sir," the barman addressed Booth, "if you want to continue this you'll have to take it outside. We don't tolerate fighting in here."

Booth let go of the man's collar, fixing him with a fierce glare.

"Nah, I think we're done here, aren't we?"

The drunk nodded and staggered away in the direction of the door.

Booth nodded at the barman, "Sorry about that."

The barman shook his head, "It's fine. That guy's one of our regulars, hits on women in here all the time. Never seen him get roughed up before though, bet he'll think twice next time he tries to hit on someone else's girl."

Booth grinned back, "Damn straight!"

He turned to Bones, "So, you ready to get out of here now?"

Brennan was glaring at him with her arms folded across her chest. Her jaw set in a manner which indicated she was annoyed and thoroughly unimpressed.

Booth hesitated, "What?"

"Was that display of alpha male aggression absolutely necessary, Booth? I was perfectly capable of handling the situation myself without you rushing to my rescue."

Uh oh, Booth thought warily. He'd heard that tone before. He was about to get lectured. Sure enough, Brennan continued.

"You were acting like some kind of Neanderthal protecting his mate from a rival male. Or like a member of another primitive species of human such as Homo Erectus, who lacked an evolved method of communication to settle disputes and so resorted to physical combat."

Booth couldn't help but grin, "Homo Erectus? Does that mean they were always…"

Brennan rolled her eyes and sighed, "No Booth. The term Homo Erectus literally means 'upright man,' and thus refers to their stature and not to their penile function."

Booth chuckled, "Yeah Bones, look I was just trying to lighten the mood there."

Seeing that he was not going to get anywhere with that angle, Booth opted for an apology.

"Okay, I'm sorry I acted like a primitive upright man or whatever, but that guy was way outta line and I was just trying to protect you."

Brennan still looked irritated, but her stance had softened slightly and Booth took this as a good sign.

"Look, I admit I may have overreacted, it's just that, you're my Jane and I'm your Tarzan."

Brennan's brow furrowed in confusion, "I don't understand the reference."

Booth grinned, "You know, 'Me Tarzan, You Jane.' From the movie?"

Brennan shook her head and replied, "But, Booth, my name isn't Jane, and yours isn't Tarzan. I don't understand your meaning."

Booth sighed in resignation, "Look, Bones, it doesn't matter. All I'm saying is that you're my girlfriend and so I get a little overprotective sometimes. That's all. Doesn't mean I think you're helpless or you can't take care of yourself."

Brennan's mouth twisted in a slight smile, her earlier anger making way for mild amusement. She knew that Booth was not a chauvinist and had every respect for her and her independence. However, she still felt it had been necessary to call him on his behavior.

"While I accept your apology, I would appreciate it if in the future, you allow me to handle such situations myself."

Booth chuckled as he recalled Brennan's earlier attempt to 'handle' things.

"You mean allow you to deck the next drunk guy who hits on you?"

Brennan smiled, "Precisely."

Booth wondered how that would be any different from what he had done, but thought he had better keep that question to himself.

"Well, now that we've got that settled. What do you say we get out of here?"

Brennan smiled and nodded. Booth moved to put his arm around her and lead her out of the bar, but Brennan stopped him by turning and putting her hand on his chest.

"Oh, and before we go, I feel I should clarify something."

Booth sighed inwardly, maybe he hadn't gotten off so easily after all.

Instead of the further admonishment which Booth had been expecting however, Brennan's voice took on a seductive tone as she leaned in closer to him.

"Despite the fact that it was unnecessary for you to intervene in such an aggressive manner, I cannot deny that your actions aroused certain primitive urges within me, too."

Booth hesitated, was she saying what he thought she was saying?

Brennan grinned at his confusion and pressed her body closer to his.

"It turned me on, Booth. And, while I would prefer that you did not react that way in future, should you wish to indulge your more primal instincts when we are alone, I would not object. In fact, I would welcome it."

A sultry smile spread across her features as Booth's eyes went wide with shock, and then darkened with desire. Of course he knew that Brennan was far from a prude, however, this was the first time she had openly invited him to … possess her. The anger that he had felt when he had seen the drunk with his hand on HIS Bones surged to life again, only this time it was accompanied by a fierce stab of lust and the powerful desire to drag Brennan out of the bar and remind her just whose woman she was.

Without breaking her penetrating gaze, Booth slid his arm around her waist and pulled her flush up against him.

"Well then, I guess it's time I take you home and get a little caveman on you."

Brennan grinned, "You're not going to start pounding your chest like an ape, are you?"

Booth brought his other hand up to cup her face and whispered in her ear, "Nah, I think I'll just settle for pounding you."

Brennan couldn't suppress a gasp as her face flushed with arousal, unused to Booth speaking with such carnality.

She was going to enjoy this.

)()()()()()()()()()()(

The journey back to Brennan's apartment flashed by in a haze of anticipation and arousal. Booth's hands gripped the steering wheel as Brennan fidgeted in the passenger seat beside him. The sex life she had shared with Booth up until this point had certainly been highly pleasurable and more than satisfying. Tonight however, Brennan knew that it was going to be even better.

The screeching of the tyres as Booth pulled the car to an abrupt halt shook Brennan from her thoughts. Booth threw open his door and circled around to Brennan's side before she even had the chance to move. In contrast to his usual chivalrous behavior, Booth gripped her arm and pulled her out onto the street, slamming the door shut behind him and pressing the lock button on his keys.

A thrill of excitement rushed up her spine as Booth grabbed her hand and all but hauled her to the door of her apartment building. Once inside she was forced to quicken her pace as Booth pulled her up the stairs, evidently having decided that the elevator would take too much time. Booth hadn't looked at her directly since they had left The Founding Fathers. Given the determined set to his jaw and the speed at which he was moving them towards her apartment – and her bed – Brennan suspected that he was barely keeping a grip on his self control. The thought of what would be unleashed once they were behind closed doors caused her heart to race and liquid heat to rush to her core.

Booth suddenly stopped and turned around, causing her to collide with his chest. She raised her hand to grasp his arm to steady herself and looked up into his face. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the look in his eyes. His pupils were dilated to the point where his eyes looked almost black. His gaze was predatory. Dangerous. His eyes flicked briefly from her to his right. Only then did Brennan realize that they had reached her apartment.

Her hands were trembling as she reached for her keys and unlocked the door. Before she could catch her breath, Booth had pushed her through the door, slammed it closed behind them and shoved her up against the wall. The impact caused her to gasp, giving Booth the perfect opportunity to push his tongue through her open mouth and grab her hips to pull her against his rapidly hardening erection.

It took Brennan a few seconds to shake off her surprise, but once she did she responded with equal fervor. With one hand she grasped the back of Booth's head, pulling his lips harder against hers. With the other she flicked open Booth's cocky belt buckle and pulled the belt clean through the pant loops. Tossing it aside she began work on his zipper.

Booth hissed and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the wall and tugging her through the apartment in the direction of her bedroom. Once there, he grabbed her hips and lifted her onto the bed. Her head had barely made contact with the pillow before Booth had crawled up on top of her. Brennan could feel his erection pressing against her through his pants. She grinned and thrust her hips upward, causing Booth to groan deep in his throat.

Unwilling to relinquish control to her and fuelled by the passionate desire to claim her as his own, Booth slid his hands up the front of her shirt and ripped it open, caring little for the buttons now strewn across the bedspread. Snaking his arm around her back, Booth pulled off the remains of her shirt and unsnapped her bra, tossing both garments aside and pressing his face against her breasts. Brennan moaned and thrust her chest towards him as he sucked one nipple and then the other into his mouth.

Brennan's head was spinning with the sensations coursing through her body. She wanted nothing more than to yield to the primal instinct to mate with her lover; to allow him to possess her and brand her as his. As if sensing her need, Booth's mouth moved up to the slender column of her neck and nipped and sucked at her skin, making certain to leave a mark for anyone to see.

She was so focused on the feel of Booth's lips and teeth branding her skin, that the hand which was working its way inside her pants went unnoticed by Brennan until she felt Booth cupping her sex. She cried out with pleasure and Booth grinned at the amount of moisture which had seeped through her panties. He rubbed her there for a few seconds before abruptly pulling his hand away and rolling off her.

Brennan moaned in protest at the loss of contact, but quickly recovered when she realized Booth was rapidly shedding his clothes beside her. Following suit, Brennan pulled off her pants and underwear and threw them to the floor, leaving her completely naked and almost shaking with desire.

Brennan had experienced rough sex in the past, had even enjoyed it, but had never come close to trusting a man to the degree with which she trusted Booth, and thus had never been willing to surrender absolute control to a lover. With Booth, however, she knew that no matter what she gave up to him in the bedroom, he would still treat her with the highest degree of respect and admiration afterwards, and therefore felt completely free to relinquish herself completely to him.

Having succeeded in removing his clothes, Booth rolled back on top of Brennan, causing them both to groan as naked skin met naked skin. Booth was rock hard against her and Brennan couldn't remember the last time she had been this wet and ready. Her eyes locked with Booth's and she saw her own passion and desire reflected in his lustrous depths.

They hadn't spoken a word since leaving the bar, and Booth's voice was rough and gravelly when he demanded, "Whose woman are you, Bones?"

Pushing aside her fiercely independent streak that insisted she belonged to no one but herself, Brennan replied in a voice husky and low with desire, "I'm yours, Booth. Only yours."

With a deeply satisfied growl, Booth shifted his hips and thrust into her with one smooth stroke. Brennan's high-pitched cry of pleasure only spurred him on further. He withdrew his hips and thrust back into her hard, establishing an almost frenzied rhythm that left Brennan struggling for breath and only able to cling tightly to Booth's back, her nails scrapping up and down his skin as she rocked her own hips rapidly against his.

Brennan's skin was on fire and her breathing became more ragged as every nerve ending in her body tingled and thrummed with pleasure as Booth pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Booth's grunts in her ear told her he was close, too. Clenching her pelvic floor muscles around his penis buried deeply inside her, Brennan urged Booth on as she felt her orgasm rapidly approaching.

A deep groan tore from Booth's throat as he felt the walls of Brennan's wet heat gripping him tightly, causing him to increase the speed of his thrusts in a desperate attempt to reach completion.

It was less than a minute later before Brennan felt the unmistakable stirrings of a powerful orgasm beginning to swell inside her. She grabbed the back of Booth's neck and pulled his head down, her lips crashing against his as Brennan felt herself start to come apart beneath him. She ripped her lips away from Booth's and threw her head back as a scream of pure ecstasy was ripped from her throat.

Through the waves of intense pleasure washing over her, Brennan felt Booth's rhythm begin to falter and his fingers dig harder into her hips as his own climax began to surge through his body. With a roar that recalled the ancient mating practices of those primitive upright men, Brennan felt Booth release himself deep inside of her, branding her as his in the most primal way possible.

Both panting and slick with sweat, it took a few moments before they regained their senses enough to move. Booth reacted first and rolled off to the side, curling his arm around Brennan and pulling her against him. They lay there silently for a minute trying to catch their breaths, their chests heaving from the exertion of their passionate love making.

Booth turned to Brennan and grinned, "So, was that primal enough for you?"

Brennan chuckled and rubbed her hand across his chest, "Definitely. However, it hasn't changed my mind about possible future altercations between you and men who make unsolicited advances towards me."

Booth grinned wryly, "Yeah I know, I'll let you handle it. I was wondering though, Bones. What would you do if some, leggy, busty blonde hit on me in a bar?"

Brennan glared at him sharply.

"Come on Bones," Booth nudged her arm playfully, "humor me a little."

A sly grin appeared on Brennan's face as she replied, "Well, I would tell her politely, but firmly, that her advances were not appreciated and that she should direct her attentions towards someone who is not already in a relationship."

Booth chuckled, "Yeah, right!"

Brennan smiled, "I wasn't finished, Booth. Then I would take you home and get a little … cavewoman on you. Then you would have no doubt as to whose man you are."

Despite still being exhausted from the energetic round of love making they had just engaged in, Booth felt a jolt of desire at her words. He put his arms around Brennan and pulled her closer.

"Damn straight, Bones. Damn straight."

**So, what did you guys think? Should I do a sequel with cavewoman Brennan? Either way I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks!**


End file.
